


taken away by the thought of you

by itsreallylizzy



Category: Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Sort Of, danny is psychic, i love writing happiness, no sadness in sight, rusty just learns to go along with it, well implied sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsreallylizzy/pseuds/itsreallylizzy
Summary: Other people’s thoughts lived inside his mind but at least he was truly comfortable with them. A comforting background, a background noise to the rest of his life.





	taken away by the thought of you

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!

Ever since he could remember Danny Ocean had been able to hear the voices inside people’s minds. No one knew besides him, it was one of those things he would take to the grave. He hadn’t always been able to choose what he heard. When he was kid everything was so  _ loud _ , he’d often had terrible headaches and it was only after years of practice he had finally been able to lower the volume. 

But before he had heard everything.

_ Pick up the kids at 5, order dinner, fuck I forgot the money for Francis.  _ From the woman walking down the street.

_ Why won’t he answer? I told him this was important.  _ From the girl on the phone walking next to him.

_ I can’t wait for my shift to be over.  _ From the guy that sold him his coffee.

_ God she looks so good I can’t wait to go home and-.  _ From the man who was sitting in front of him at the movies. 

It really was difficult to watch movies with everyone’s thoughts in his head. It was hard to enjoy things in general. All these things annoyed him but what really convinced him to stop listening was his mother.

_ I really hate this kid sometimes.  _ From his mother. His own mother when he was six. Sure he was a bit troublesome but he was six. He didn’t want to know his mother thought that. It ruined him for a while but it also drove him to stop sitting pretty and tolerating everyone’s thoughts.

Mastering selective hearing had been the best thing to ever happen to him. Well, second best thing. It was tied with meeting Rusty.

He remembered it clearly, walking into the bar and looking around for a young man with a distinctive style and rust-colored hair.

“Are you Rusty Ryan?” Danny asked the one suit-wearing-rust-haired man at the bar.

_ Who’s he? Oh he’s hot _ . 

“I’m he, who’s asking?” Rusty replied nonchalantly. 

“My name is Danny Ocean.”

_ Danny Ocean? Looking for me? God what’d Reuben say about me, it better have been good or else. _

“What can I do for you Mr. Ocean?” Rusty was curious as to what a man like Danny Ocean would want with a beginner like him. 

“I have a… business proposition for you.” Danny handed Rusty a business card.

Rusty took the card and turned it around.  _ Fancy meeting place. What makes him think I wanna work with him. _

I just think that you and I working together could be… beneficial for the both of us.” Danny explained.

_ God what did Reuben say about me. _

“Only good things I promise.” Danny gave Rusty a sly smile. “You really should consider it.”

_ He’s got me there. Sure would be… interesting to take a job with him. _

“You in Rusty?” Danny asked.

Rusty smiled mischievously. “Yeah I’m in”

-

Danny wasn’t interested in what most people were thinking, During heists he focused on his crew and tuned in to some of the surrounding people to make sure no one was suspicious. He found his ability to be very helpful in looking out for his crew and reassuring their worries. It was also one of the reasons Danny was so charming. He always knew what to say.

He also liked to mess with people. It was funny to him. In the beginning of their relationship Danny liked to read Rusty’s mind often just to throw him off a bit. Eventually he found the sound of Rusty’s thoughts comforting so he left them there. Always within reach.  

It was when Rusty started doing it back that he was surprised. It was a day like every other, yet life changing. It was the day that Danny’s love for Rusty was cemented.

It wasn’t as good as when Danny did it (then again he had insider information) but it was good enough, eerily accurate, to surprise him.

“I was thinking that-” Danny started to talk about his plan to move the date up for convenience but Rusty cut him off.

“I was thinking the same thing. I told the guys and they think it’s possible to successfully move the date up.” Rusty finished for him.

“So then they-” 

“We made a few changes to the plan but it should all go smoothly.” Rusty smiled smugly.  _ FInally got him back. _

Danny smiled in amusement.  _ I guess there really is a first time for everything. _

-

But it wasn’t just one that one time, Rusty kept on reading his mind, finishing his sentences, all while giving the same smug smile whenever he was right. But Danny enjoyed it. It became this perfect system of communication.  Almost perfect.

Rusty Ryan and Danny Ocean’s wordless communication made them famous among their circles. The people they worked with where always shocked when they saw it happen in front of them and later on they would usually ask them how they did it. How did they know what the other was thinking?

Danny would smile mysteriously while Rusty would shrug and say something funny. Just enough to keep them interested and just far enough away from the truth. 

-

_ This is crazy. He’s lucky I love him.  _ Rusty thought as they looked over the plans for their latest heist. 

Danny’s heart stopped. People had called him crazy before, but very rarely had people said (or thought) that they were in love with him. His heart was racing like crazy but there was no way of knowing that from looking at him. 

Rusty noticed something different about Danny in that moment but he couldn’t pinpoint what it was so he left it like that. But out of all the people in the world that know Danny Ocean, Rusty was the only one who would have noticed any change in Danny’s appearance. 

So Danny waited for the right opportunity to tell Rusty he loved him. It was the perfectionist in him (and his love for the dramatics) that convinced him to wait still.

-

It was after the heist that the right opportunity (something a part of him hoped would never come up) showed up.

They were sitting at a hotel room, drinking together, high on the thrill of the heist when he heard it.

_ I wish he would just kiss me. _ Rusty blushed and looked away from Danny, covering it up by taking a sip from his drink and turning on the television.

But Danny had heard Rusty’s thoughts and he knew what he wanted. So Danny cupped Rusty’s face, turning it to face him, and kissed him. After getting over the initial shock Rusty leaned into the kiss.

It was gentle and sweet, with a underlying desire for more but it couldn’t last forever. They separated, reluctantly, and they stayed in that almost-kissing-this-close-to-touching position for what seemed like eternity.

“How did you know Danny,” Rusty asked.

Danny chuckled. “I just did.” 

Danny could hear the music in background, whimsical and beautiful. Someone near must have been listening to it earlier and now it was stuck in their head. But Danny didn’t mind, he turned the music up and kissed Rusty again. 

It was a good night.

-

Other people’s thoughts lived inside his mind but at least he was truly comfortable with them. A comforting background, a background noise to the rest of his life.


End file.
